Sasuke?
by The Forever Young One
Summary: Itachi wants Sasuke to believe he's sorry, but Sasuke's ears are closed, so he continues on his evil path, hoping by some chance Sasuke will forgive him. What happens when fate brings them together for one last battle and maybe, one last kiss. shonen-ai
1. The madness Begins

**_Ch. 1:The madness begins_**

_this is my first fic..so plz be nice...its a humor fic...YAY ME!! (sorry hyper)

* * *

_

It was a normal day in konoha and Naruto was at the ramen shop, as usual. He had invited Sakura but she just slapped him. Although she had said she would the day before...but the weird thing was he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke...what are you doing here, believe it!!"

"I was hungry geeze..." he replied in an annoyed voice.

"Well soooorrry!!" At that comment from Naruto, Sasuke looked very annoyed.

"Your such a loser." Naruto then took his ramen and splashed it all over Sasuke.

"NARUTO!! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!!" That comment came from Sakura who had justed walked up.

"Oh crap..." Sakura started chasing after Naruto and Sasuke went home to change. At Sasuke's house he was about to take a bath when Itachi burst in his room.

"Sasuke no!!"

"What the heck?" Sasuke screamed scrambling to get his clothes on. "What the heck is wrong with you, Itachi?!?"

"Well uh...you see Kisame put fish in one of these showers sooo...uh..well...i don't think you want to shower with fish, do you?"

"No i don't...you can leave now...better yet, stay so i can kill you!!" Sasuke said while starting up his Chidori.

"Sorry, not today, foolish little brother." Itachi winked at Sasuke and walked out, not bothering to close the door.

"You could have at least closed the door!!" Sasuke said and went back to taking a bath, but he had some "fishy" friends.

----------

The next morning Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, who was late..again, went on the usual D rank missions. In the middle of picking weeds Sasuke heard a bush whispering to him about something.

"Hey, little boy..come over here for a second."

"Uh..i don't think i want to..." Sasuke was really weirded out by a talking bush.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!!" The bush yelled with two familiar arms sticking out of it.

"What do you want Ita-"

Just then Naruto yelled "What are you doing Sasuke? Come on we don't have all day to wait for you to get done talking to bushes, believe it!!"

"It was talking to me..i would never talk to a bush!!" Sasuke ran off with his comrades and continued with his missions.

--------------

That evening Sasuke was sitting alone at his house when the doorbell rang, "Who is it?"

"Your friend, Mr. Bush"

"Then i don't want to talk to you cause your a loooserr!!"

"Fine, i have that pizza you ordered 5 minutes ago."

"Finally, i'm starving!!" Sasuke opened the door to find a bush standing there. "Your not the pizza guy!! Go away!!"

The bush's leaves and twigs then fell off to reveal...ITACHI!! "Fine its me but don-" The door was slammed in his face. "Come on its important!!"

"If its about fish i do not want to hear it!! Or any other animal!!"

"Its not!! Its about..umm...your..mental problem!!"

"Fine..." Sasuke opened the door. "Wait a minute.." But it was too late, Itachi had already walked in and locked the door. "I'm scared.."

"Don't be, i just have to inspect your refridgeraiter for mold cause Kisame found out that theres a serious case of mold in this area."

"What...fine go ahead..just don't eat-" Itachi just took a big bite out of one of Sasuke's sandwiches. "ITACHI!!!" Sasuke charged at itachi but his punch missed and he flew into a counter.

"Well..no bad food here. See ya later Sasuke!"

"Oww...Itachi wait!!" But Itachi had already walked out the door.

* * *

_once again this is my first fic so plz review!! the next chapter will be up asap so stay tuned!  
i hope you like what i have done so far..._

_see ya in the next chapter!! ;)_

**_SilverMoon_**


	2. Spiders, Chemicals, and Bushes, OH MY

**_Ch.2: Spiders, chemicals, and bushes_**

_yay!! so much free time and guess what? i don't know what to do with it!! heres the second chapter!!_

* * *

Sasuke woke up with someone knocking on his door. "What is it, and...WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT AT 3 IN THE MORNING?!?"

"Your worst nighmare!! MUHAHAHA!! And i want some pudding cups...there so evil."

"What do you want Itachi?"

"I have to check your closets for poisunious spiders." Itachi then broke down the door. "Let the hunt begin!!"

--------------------------

Later that day Sasuke was taking a walk when he was tackled by Itachi himself. "Ug!! Itachi what is it now?"

"Nothing, just felt like dropping in." He laughed at his own bad joke.

"That's nice..but...GET THE HECK OFF OF ME!!!"

"Geeze fine..pushy pushy..."

Sasuke was in his own little world, in his thoughts he was stabing Itachi to death yelling "Die, Die, Die!!" On the outside Itachi was poking Sasuke with a stick.

"Sasuke, Sasuke are you alive?"

Apparently Sasuke was lying on the ground. "Ummm...i think so...I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT STABBING YOU TO DEATH!!"

"Now, now Sasuke, thats not nice."

"Whatever..just leave..." And with that Itachi walked out. "Finally i can have some peace and quiet." Sasuke then layed down on his bed and took a nap.

---------------------------

When Sasuke woke up Naruto was jumping on top of him. "Naruto...its 3 in the morning...what do you want?"

"We have a mission, believe it!!"

"At three in the morning? What ever...just get out so i can get dressed." Naruto walked out and Sasuke got dressed. "I can't believe we have a mission this early..."

Naruto just broke down Sasuke's door yelling, "You better believe it!!" Sasuke then started chasing Naruto around with a can of maise (don't ask where he got it from). "Sasuke i was just kidding...believe it!!"

"Stop frikin saying that!!" Sasuke was about to spray Naruto in the eyes when Kakashi, his sensei (sp?) walked in.

"Geeze, you guys cause such a racket!! Come on...were late." With that they all walked off to go get Sakura and head out on their mission.

---------------------------

After that mission Sasuke was walking home, taking a short cut through the forest and he heard a bush whispering something to him... again.

"Hey kid...get over here."

Sasuke just gave the bush a weird look and continued walking forward. But the bush just kept following him all the way home. Sasuke finally got tired of this, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!?!"

"I want to check your clothes that your wearing for any chemicals."

"What?!? No of course!!"

"Fine then i'll make you!!" Itachi burst out of the bush and grabbed Sasuke's shirt. "I've got you now, foolish little brother!!"

"Ahh!! Let me go and leave me alone!!" Sasuke managed to get free but his Uchiha symbol got torn off. "Oops..i think i might need that..oh well got plenty more where that came from." And Sasuke kept running till he got home, wich wasn't very far.

---------------------------

Once Sasuke got home he immedantly headed for the showers. When he got in the shower he started to see tiny little bushes all over the bathroom walls. "Ahhh!! NO the horror!! The tiny little twigs of doom have come to haunt me!!!!" Then he got out of the showers and ran to get dressed. After he was dressed he headed to Itachi's house. When he got to the door he just kicked it down "Might guy style" and ran into Itachi's room. "Itachi!! The bushes have come to haunt me"  
He noticed he wasn't in Itachi's house, he was at the police station.

"Umm...little boy...i think you have mental problems..." One of the officers said.

"Nooo!!! Its the bushes of dooooommm!!!"

The two officers just looked at each other and then looked back at Sasuke, "Come on...off to the "Cookoo hut" with you." And the officers just dragged him off with Sasuke screaming.

"NOOOO!! THE BUSHES OF DOOM WILL STILL GET MEEEE!!"

* * *

_I hope that chapter was longer...i have so much free time on my hands...plz review on how you liked it.  
I also will have the next chapter up asap like i said earlier...i am just a normal person so i can't make awesome storys like my sister..so this chapter is **dedicated to Hinata888** my sister. i love you sis!_

_**-SilverMoon888**_


	3. Escape From Therapy

_**Ch.3: Escape from Therapy**_

_yeah i know i am uploading a little too fast...but i will lose all my ideas if i don't. enjoy_...:)

* * *

Sasuke woke up and he was in the Cookoo hut. "What am i doing here? he asked himself. He looked around and saw Tsunade. "So thats where she went..." he thought out loud.

"What wer ye sayin 'bout me?!?" Tsunade looked over at him.

"Nothing.." He got up and started to look for a way out. When he got down the West hall he ran into his therapist.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The docter had a weird voice that sounded really familiar.

"Umm...looking for..." Sasuke's mind was racing. He had to think fast so he could get past this doctor."I'm looking for pudding cups."

"In dat case, there in the east hall not the west. The east hall is right that way." The doctor pointed at the other end of the hall. And there Sasuke saw it, an exit.

"Finally." He then took off down to the other end of the hall. But only to be stopped by another doctor.

"Ahem...you are patient number 1111111111511111111121111111113, what are you doing out of bed?" He said, well being out of breath from the very long number.

"Looking for pudding cups." Sasuke repeated the same thing he did before.

"That won't work on me...foolish little brother!!" He (now Sasuke knows its Itachi) pulled out a very "long" needle, and chased Sasuke down the rest of the hall yelling "Come on!! Its beddy bye time, crazy little brother!!"

"Run, run as fast as you can, you'll never catch me cause I'm the gingerbread man!!" Sasuke taunted as he ran through the exit. "Ha!! I made it!!" Sasuke ran off to his house.

-------------------------------

When he got home he found Naruto sleeping on his bed, covered in cheese puffs. "Naruto you loser!! Wake up!!" Sasuke began shaking Naruto really fast, in this case...enough to make him puke up all the ramen he ate this month.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!! BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto got up and shook the cheese puff crums off him. "Welcome home Sasuke, belive it!!"

"I didn't know my last name was Belive it." Sasuke just smiled and watched Naruto walk out the door...5 seconds later Naruto burst back in to get the bag of cheese puffs.

"See ya later Sasuke, Belive it!!" And Naruto ran out again.

"He is such a loser..." Just then someone knocked at his door. "What is it!!" No answer..."Come on, I know someone's there..." Sasuke was starting to get scared. "WHO THE HECK IS THERE?!?!" Sasuke pulled out a kunai and slowly went to open the door. When he opened it he saw a note. The note read...

_"Dear foolish little brother-_

_I hope you enjoyed your freedom..for it will be your last time you ever get to see the light of day. I will be there to take you back at dawn so be ready... enjoy your last moments of.  
freedom..._

_Your loving brother Itachi."_

"Wow...that was weird.." Sasuke just set the note on his table. (note: Sasuke didn't close the door) Just then some dark figure burst into Sasuke's house. "What the-" The figure put his hand over Sasuke's mouth.

"Shhh..." The figure whispered into Sasuke's ear. "I want you to take a little nap..." The figure then knocked Sasuke out...

* * *

_Cliff hangers..there priceless. I know its short...i will try to make the next one longer.  
This chapter is dedicated to **RebelFlame** and **hizmit12-waterlilly3721**...you guys are sooo nice thanks for reviewing..oh and one more thing...i will not upload unless i get at least one more review. thanks for reading_.

**_-SilverMoon_**


	4. Murder

_**Ch. 4: Murder**_

_hey..its still gonna be funny but i'll make it serious at certain parts. enjoy!_

_oh and..this one is kinda not funny...its kinda suspenceful..so enjoy:)_

* * *

Sasuke woke with a fright and saw that it was the middle of the night. He was in a dark, damp, cave with sharp crystals hanging from the ceiling. "Ooo, it would be bad if those fell on me..." Just then Sasuke noticed he was being watched.

"So your awake..." The dark figure said.

"Who are you and where am i?!?" Sasuke screamed, he was freaked out cause he noticed that he was tied up. "I can't move or use my chakra..." he thought.

"Thats right Sasuke..." Apperently this person could read minds. "Now...you will die!!!" Just then the strings around Sasuke came off giving him just enough time to block the attack.

"This is not fair..your taller than me!!" Sasuke charged at the figure only to be thrust upwards. "Ung!!" His mouth was now bleeding and he was sure his ribs were broken. "How are he so strong?" Sasuke thought aloud.

"Because...one word..hatred..." The figure just disapeared and left Sasuke to struggle his way home.

"Itachi!!" Sasuke screamed knowing that his discovery was too late. "Dang it! Oh well i get him next time..he's bound to show up again...Now to go home and take a bath and eat cookies." Sasuke walked off and tried hard to find his way home.

------------------------

It took Sasuke ten hours to find his way home. When he got to the gates the guards wouldn't let him pass. "Sate your buisness here S-rank criminal Sasuke Uchiha!" One of the guards said.

"I need to- wait...S-rank criminal?!?" Sasuke looked shocked. "How could that be?" He then realized it...Itachi had taken him out of the village without permission. "Curse you Itachi!! Curse yooouuu!!"

"Come on..its off to the Hokage with you." They dragged him off to see Tsunade, who had just gotten out of therapy. Sasuke just walked with them, slightly lagging behind. "Hurry it up!!" The other guard yelled. "We don't have all day.." The other guard looked at him.

"Do we?" He said, raising one eyebrow.

"No...i don't think we do..." While the to guards were talking Sasuke sneeked off to go see Tsunade himself.

-------------------------

When he got there he walked into Tsunade's office. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? I thought you left the village."

"No i didn't. I was kidnapped by Itachi. Now, i think my ribs are broken...so can you heal me?" He just fell to the floor from weakness.

Tsunade called all of her best medics and they took Sasuke to the hospital.

-------------------------

When Sasuke woke up he wasn't in the hospital. He was in that damp, dark cave with the sharp, pointy, crystals. "Not those again..." He looked around and saw no one. So he thought of a plan to escape. When he tried to get up he couldn't move. He noticed he was tied up with Chakra strings. "Dang it! I am gonna kill the writer of this story!!" (me:No!! don't kill me!!) So Sasuke thought of another plan.  
He would try to untie himself. After a few minutes of trying he got the strings off. "Phew..made it out of that one..." "Now to find a way out.." He thought. When he was in the middle of searching he saw a huge pair of hands. "What are those?" He asked himself. Suddenly he heard a voice and whirled around.

"So..your Sasuke Uchiha..marvelous..." The mysterious figure took one step closer to Sasuke.

"Don't come near me!! Who..are you?" Sasuke backed off a little.

"Lets just say...Paine..." He smiled at Sasuke and kept walking twards him.

"No!! Get away!!" Sasuke threw a kunai at him but it missed. "Please just stay...away..." He backed into a wall and sank to his knees.

"Fine...just to tell you...this is all a dream..." He started to fade away. Sasuke heard someone calling his name.

"Who?" He woke up shaking, he was in a hotel. It turns out the one calling his name was Itachi. "What do you want? Go away..and..where am i?"

"Your in the outskirts of the land of fire. You are at a village there. Now go home..i can't believe i took you here."

"Fine..." Sasuke walked out and Itachi followed. "Hey, Itachi?"

"Yeah?" Itachi looked over at Sasuke, one eyebrow raised.

"Which way is home?"

Itachi just smiled and hug Sasuke. "North..."

Sasuke struggled out of Itachi's arms. "Why are you hugging me after all the torture you put me through?"

"Itachi looked twards the sunset. "I don't know...i don't know..."

----------------------------

When Sasuke got home to Konoha he saw the gates were blocked...again. "What is it this time?" He asked the guard on the left.

"We can't let you in..because...you commited murder.."

* * *

_Talk about a cliffhanger... I hope it wasn't that short...i know i changed the plot...but hey..i gots new ideas as to where this storys going. so i hope you enjoyed it..oh and one more thing...not updating unless more reviews.._

_**-SilverMoon**_


	5. Tears for a Friend

_**Ch.5:Tears for a Friend**_

_Ha!! I made it to the 5th chapter!! I am so proud!! sobs okay..so heres the 5th chapter!_

* * *

"What did you just say?" Sasuke's eyes were wide in disbelief. "I don't remeber killing anyone! Now let me through."

"Sorry...but we have it on tape...you killed...Naruto Uzumaki and then gave him to an Akatsuki member." The guards pulled out their swords in case of an attack.

"Wha? As much as I hate him...I would never kill him...he was my best friend.." He had a very shocked look on his face and his face had a hint of sadness on his face.

"Well its on the security camera so we have to take you to jail." The guards walked twords him.

"No!! I wont believe he's dead...he can't be...I WILL NEVER BELIEVE THAT!!" His curse mark was out and he already had his Chidori going. Within a few seconds, both guards were dead. "Now...wait...what did I kill them for?"

------------------

When Sasuke woke up again he saw he was in a jail cell. "Where am I? Am I in jail?"

"Yes you are...Sasuke-kun.." The dark figure walked out to reveal Orochimaru.

"What do you want?"

"You know what? I forgot!" Orochimaru went on pondering his thoughts while Sasuke tryed to find a way out of the cell.

"Got it!" Sasuke then walked passed Orochimaru who was muttering something about tacos when he ran into Itachi...litterally ran into him. "Oww...what do you want Itachi?"

"Oh nothing...I was just looking to see how you were doing...after your friends death..."

"How did you know about that? Wait...did you? No...you couldn't have...you did didn't you?" Sasuke was now thinking so hard he didn't notice Itachi was walking away. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Somwhere..." And Itachi dissapeared.

"Darn...oh well..now to find a way out..." He walked off.

-------------------

Sasuke was walking home when he ran into Sakura. "Hi Sakura..." She just looked at him with a bunch of sadness in her eyes."Whats wrong? Oh...if its about Naruto..i didn't do it!! I swear!!"

"Sasuke-kun...I wish I could believe that but...I was there..." She just walked right past him.

"Sakura wait!!" But she was to far away to hear him. "Itachi...I hate you now more than ever..." He didn't notice someone walked up behind him.

"I've heard that before..." It was Itachi.

"Just you away you..you...meany!!" Sasuke ran off twords the training grounds, the only place he could think straight.

"Sasuke wait! I need to tell you something!!"

--------------------

When Itachi walked up to Sasuke he saw that Sasuke was crying very hardly. "Sasuke...i'm sorry.."

"Only a llama's butt would believe that..." He started crying even harder.

"Will you just shut the heck up and believe me already!?!? Or no are you to stupid to do so?!" Itachi stormed off leaving Sasuke to cry by himself.

"I hate you so much!!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi was walking off. "Just..I wish you would just die...and this never happened..." He just started sobbing again.

* * *

_I know its short but hey..i've only got so much time...and also i know there all out of character but if you don't like it then don't read it. so...yeah.  
I have to get more reviews or i will not upload..ya hear? **NO REVIEWS, NO UPLOAD!!**_

_**-SilverMoon**_


	6. Extra Chapter: Endless Nighmares

_**Ch.6: Endless Nightmares**_

_yes!! i am celebrating the 6th chapter with...funny!! the serious is completely left out of this chapter so be forwarned. enjoy! also..this chapter is short too._

* * *

Sasuke woke up on the ground. "Owww...my head...Where am I?" He looked around and saw that he was in the Forest of Death and about to be eaten by a giant...MOLE!!! "Ah!! I forgot about my fear of giant moles!!" Sasuke got up and ran towards where the exit should be.

"You can not escape me, Sasuke Uchiha!!" The mole was chasing him, but all of the sudden, it turned into Gaara of the Desert.

"Ahhh!!! I also have a fear of Sand village ninja!!" He started running faster and faster but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. But then, he woke up to someone shaking him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!! Your having nightmares again!" It was Itachi...the person he hated most...

"What in Orochimaru's right mind do you want?" Just as he was about to fall asleep he noticed Itachi turned into a giant bunny/weasel! "Ah! Its another-" But he was cut off cause he woke up in Orochimaru's layer. "Not this grimy, old, rust, bag of crap place!!"

"Thats not a nice thing to say about your new home Sasuke-kun...ku ku ku..." Orochimaru had a big grin on his face. "Now I can-"

"Talking to your new subordinate, eh Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto had just walked in, followed by all of the people working for Orochimaru...who then turned into all of Sasuke's greatest fears.

"Nooooo!!!" Sasuke woke up again but this time he was skipping through a field of flowers with Naruto. "Noo!! Another one of my greatest fears!! Naruto came back alive!!" He tried to break free of Naruto's grasp, but he couldn't. "Why can't I get free!?!"

"Your trapped here until you wake up...Sasuke-sama..." Naruto just kept smiling on and on and on and on and on and on and on...you get the point.

"NOo!!" Sasuke woke up with sweat covering his face. "Am I back?"

"Far from it..." Said someone who was just standing at the end of Sasuke's bed.

"Who are you?" Sasuke was really scared of all these nightmares...but this one made him want to pee himself.

"Do you remeber..Mr. Bush?" The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal...a bush.

"What do you-" He was cut off from waking up to another nightmare. "When will the nighmares stop?"

"They will when I want them to..."Said a dark figure, Sasuke could tell it was a girl.

"Who are you?" Sasuke was a little freaked out by the deep voice of the supposed to be a girl.

"The maker of this fanfiction!!!" The figure came stayed in the shadows while laughing evily.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sasuke screamed in fear.

* * *

_ha!! told you it was gonna be short...well you know...no reviews..no upload...so just do it or.  
..DIE!! just kidding...**for now**..._

**_-SilverMoon_**


	7. Forgive Me

**Ch. 7: Forgive Me**

_sorry for the late update but i've been busy so...here it is i guess._

* * *

Sasuke woke late at night and noticed it wasn't his house. "Not again...Okay...what comes next?" Sasuke looked around and noticed nothing happened. "Show yourself nighmares!! I'm not scared of you!!"

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Someone rolled over beside Sasuke.

"Who are you?" Sasuke jumped out of bed scared. "Where am I?" He had a very confused look on his face.

"I SAID KEEP I DOWN KISAME!!" Itachi sat up in the bed. "Sasuke? What are you doing in my room?" Itachi was staring at Sasuke, a confused look on his face as well.

"Thats what i was about to ask you...can you take me home?" Sasuke questioned Itachi, tilting his head to one side.

"Sure...So have you forgiven me?" Itachi was worried that Sasuke would reject him again.

"No...nor will i ever forgive you for doing such a thing." He backed off away from Itachi. "You know what? I'll find my way home on my own." And with that Sasuke left.

"When will he understand...?" Itachi thought as he layed back down and fell back into a troubled sleep.

---------

"Who does he think he is? Asking me to forgive him after what he did? No way...i'll never be able to trust anyone again...not after that...that night..."

**_Flashback_**

"Aniki...what happened here? Why are mom and dad on the ground? Who did this? You couldn't have done this...could you?" Said an 8 year old boy who was so scared he could wet him self right there. He had onyx eyes and raven black hair just like the man in front of him.

"Sasuke...I did do this...why? To test my strengh and apperently i'm very strong..." Sasuke just stared at him with big, wide eyes.

"Itachi, aniki why? Why did you want to test your strength? And why did you have to kill the whole clan? Why, why, why..." Sasuke just fell to the ground crying. "I trusted you...I trusted you and you let me down!! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" Sasuke got up and charged at Itachi...

**_Out Of Flashback_**

"Because of...because of him...he made me go through what seemed worse than hell its self. I can never believe anyone ever again and i don't want..." Sasuke fell asleep in his comfortable bed trying to forget that wreched memory.

----------

"Sasuke!! Sasuke wake up!" Itachi was shaking his trembeling little brother trying to wake him up from what seemed like a terrible nightmare.

"Wha...DON'T KILL THEM!!" Sasuke shot straight up in bed trembeling. "Itachi? Itachi!!" Sasuke got up out of the bed and ran to the other side of the room.

"Sasuke, its okay, i'm not here to hurt you...I just want to talk to you." Itachi took a step towards Sasuke but Sasuke backed off. "Sasuke please let me speak to you..."

"NO!! You killed them!! And now your here to kill me!! Stay away!!" Sasuke ran out the door, Itachi sighed and then chased after him.

"Sasuke stop running!! I have to talk to you!! Its important!!! If you would at least give me a moment i'm sure I can explain..." Itachi had Sasuke backed into a corner now. "Just let me say something...i'm sorry...i'm sorry for everything...please forgive me."

"No!! Because of you I can never trust anyone!! I am an outcast because I have no family!! I hate you for everything...how could I forgive you for killing the whole clan? You killed me that day...you just took my whole past, present, and future and tore it all away from me!!" Sasuke burst into tears.

"Sasuke...I didn't realize..." Itachi had never realized that doing that would cause Sasuke so much pain, since he had left all his emotions behind he was completly oblivious to everything around him, except himself. But now, those emotions were starting to come back and hit him right smack in the face,

"No!! I'll never forgive you!!" And Sasuke ran off again. Leaving Itachi to ponder what he had just found out.

"I wish I could've known that earlier..."

* * *

_So..how did you guys like that one? I think its my best chapter yet. Sorry agfain for the late update...I was busy with Thanksgiving and other things like that. So the next one will be up as soon as I can get it up._

_**-SilverMoon**_


	8. A Stranger With an Offer

**Ch 8: A Stranger With an Offer**

_here is the 8th chapter..so enjoy! **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS! **this chapter also contains some of me and my sisters ideas of what really happened the night the clan was killed, enjoy!  
_

* * *

Itachi just sat there watching Sasuke as he ran away, again. "When will he learn that I don't want to hurt him?" He questioned himself.

"Maybe in a few years..." Someone had just walked up behind Itachi. Itachi spun around and found himself face-to-face with Madara Uchiha. "Shocked to see me?" Madara raised one eyebrow.

"No..i'll be going now." Itachi walked off to stalk Sasuke...some more.

---------

When Itachi found Sasuke he saw that he was at the Hot Springs. "Well, well...what a small world, eh, Sasuke?" Itachi grinned as he walked up to him.

"Go die somewhere..." Sasuke said as he got up to leave. But Itachi grabbed his hand.

"Wait...I want to talk to you." Itachi pleaded, but Sasuke managed to get Itachi's hand off him and had left.

---------

When Sasuke got home he noticed there was a dinner already made for him. (note: its about 5pm.) "Wow...thats convient." Sasuke shrugged and went to go eat something. After he finished his meal he went to go train until it got dark.  
When he got to the training grounds he set up some targets. He did the usual training and when he got done he noticed the moon was high in the sky. "I better get home..." Sasuke concluded his training and ran off. On his way home he started getting shivers. Sadly, running home at this time of night reminded him of his past, the night he was late to get home from training.

Sasuke eventually reached his house and when he got home he went to go take a bath. He walked into the bathroom and noticed there was a hot bath waiting for him. "Why does this keep happening?" He shrugged again and got into the bath. After that he just layed down and fell right asleep.

---------

When Sasuke woke up the next morning he noticed he had some clothes already set out at the end of the bed. "WHY THE HECK DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!?" Sasuke felt as if he could snap right there.

"Maybe because your going crazy...little brother." Itachi walked in, smiling evily.

"Um...how do you keep following me?"

"Because i'm your crazy stalker..." Itachi's grin widened.

"Are you turning into Micheal Jackson?!" Sasuke screamed weirded out.

"I might as well be..." Itachi's smile widened until it spread across his whole face.

"Wait a second...your not Itachi..." Sasuke's eyes widended as he realized that this was not his brother...it was Orochimaru.

"Your a smart boy...why don't you come with me?" "Itachi" turned into Orochimaru.

"Never...you'll raip me..." Sasuke tryed to get out but Orochimaru wouldn't let him.

"I'm not done talking, so listen. I'll give you a week to answer...you'd best have your answer by then, ku ku ku..." Orochimaru then disapeared.

"I would never do a thing like that." Sasuke was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed someone else come in.

"You can come join us, Sasuke." A dark shadow said.

"First off who are you? And second, why?"

"Oh dear, you can't even recongnize your own grandfather, you have forgotten a lot." The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal Madara Uchiha.

"And you are?" Sasuke twinged a little, although he didn't know why.

"Didn't those words above what you just said explain that part?"

"Um...hang on..." He looked back up and saw the name "Madara Uchiha". "Ohh...teehee..." Sasuke had a long sweat drop by the side of his head.

"Idiot!" Madara slapped his head in annoyence.

"Well sorry!!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"You better be...cause if you aren't I will tear you limb-from-limb!!" Madara spat back.

_"Geez...pushy, pushy." _Sasuke thought.

"What was that?" Madara sounded ticked off at this point.

"...sorry..." Sasuke kinda backed off away from him.

"What are you scared now? Your a disgrace to our clan!! Or whats left of the clan..." Madara was getting lost in his own thoughts.

"No I am not!! Your the one that disapeared and was never to be seen again well the whole clan was being killed by my brother!" Sasuke shouted, he was on the verge of crying.

"No...oh no, you've got that all wrong...:" Madara was smiling evily now.

"Umm...no I don't, Itachi showed me everything that happened that night." Sasuke was wondering about what Madara ment.

"Only in the Tsukuomi world...not in real life." Madara was smiling...but not evily like before...more out of amusment.

"What do you mean...?" Sasuke knew what he ment but didn't want to believe it. _"Has my whole life been a lie?"_ Sasuke pushed those thoughts to the back of his head.

"Did you ever pay attention to Itachi's vest? How it had no blood on it? Well, did you? Or how he left you alive...did you ever think about that? If you didn't I can understand why...those are small simple details that can easily be overlooked...and I used them to my advantage." His smile turned back to a evil grin.

"No...I didn't. So what your trying to tell me is that you killed the clan? How could someone like you, whos been "dead" for along time kill a clan that was murdered 5 years ago?" Sasuke knew all of this was true, every bit of it but he didn't want to change the way he thought now, but he had to realize the truth sometime you know. So this is when he decided to face all of this like a man and take it head on. "Okay, so you did, why?"

"You'll find out from your brother. Now back onto the subject I came here for in the first place...Will you join my organization?"

* * *

_Ha! Cliffhanger...so how was it? Don't tell me now...write it in your review! I hope this one was longer...see ya in the next chapter!!_

_**-SilverMoon**_


	9. I Will Join You

**_Ch. 9: I Will Join You_**

_heres the next chapter...oh and **the idea of Madara killing the clan came from my sister,** she let me use the idea so i give her lots of credit for helping me make the story. enjoy!_

* * *

Sasuke couldn't think of an answer. His mind was still in shock, all though he was perfectly fine on the outside. "Um...Can you give me some time to think about it?" Sasuke just wanted some time to clear his mind, and be able to think straight again.

"Of course, I will give you a week, you must have your answer in that time...and it better be a good one." Madara said menecingly (sp?). He then ran off in the other direction.

"That guy scares the heck outa me..." Sasuke muttered to himself as he was walking home. When he got home he took a bath. He woke up still in the bathtub and realized he had fell asleep. "Crap!" He got out and got dressed and went to lay down in his bed. When he fell asleep, all of his dreams were filled with pictures of that night. Except it wasn't Itachi who was killing the clan, it was Madara...

--------

Sasuke woke up to someone shaking him half to death. "What?" Sasuke then remembered his dreams. He shivered.

"You were having nightmares, Sasuke." The person turned out to be Madara again.

"And?" Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Well...I don't know." He grinned evily and was about to walk out when Sasuke said.

"Wait, I have my answer...yes...I will join." Sasuke said, trying to put as much athority in it as he could at the time.

"Good answer, your brother just got fired so...you can take his place." Madara said, and him and Sasuke walked off.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Itachi was walking towards the Sound Village, since he was fired, he decided to stay with Orochimaru. When he reached Orochimaru's layer he knocked on the steel door. "Is anybody home?"

"I just got home from shopping, Itachi-kun..." Orochimaru was now standing behind Itachi.

Itachi whirled around. "When did you get here?"

"I don't know, about two minutes ago." Orochimaru smiled. "So, what brings you here, Itachi?" Orochimaru cocked his head to one side.

"I wish to...join you..." Itachi knew he would regret this later.

"Perfect..." Orochimaru thought. "Good, welcome to the group." Orochimaru smiled even bigger.

* * *

_Sorry, this chapter is really short, but that's where i'll end it cause i have no more ideas.  
Next one will be up as soon as i can think of something. byez!!_

_ps: Merry Christmas!!_

_**-SilverMoon**_


	10. Itachi?

**Ch. 10: Itachi?**

_This chapter takes place 1 year in the future...just so you know...READ THE STORY ALREADY!! lolz.  
_

* * *

_**Sasuke's Part**_

Sasuke had now been in that organization for 1 year, he still hadn't remembered all the names. The only ones he could remember were Hidan, Kakazu, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu. There were 4 other members. One was blonde, the other was a red-head. The leader (who's name he didn't know) was a carrot-top. And of course, the only girl in the organization, was a blue haired chick. Personally, he despised them all. The only one he really liked was his partner, Tobi. Tobi was really annoying at times, but other times, he could be really helpful. Like one time, Sasuke started to go emo, but Tobi, being the good boy he was, stopped him. But back to the point, he had been there for 1 year, and was now 14 years old. He was sitting in his room, when all of a sudden he heard someone call his name. "Sasuke!!" It was Tobi, his annoying, but helpful, partner.

"Coming!!" Sasuke got up off his bed, marked the page in his book he was reading, and was about to open the door when he heard Tobi shout again. "I said I was coming for George Washington's sake!!" He walked out of his room to find Tobi sitting by a board game. "What's that for?" Sasuke already knew what Tobi wanted, he wanted to play a board game, but Sasuke had no intrest in board games.

"Play with me!!" Tobi said childishly.

"I have more important stuff to do then play with you, sorry." Yes, he had said it, "sorry". His most hated word in the dictionary.

"Play with me...**NOW!!**" Tobi had said now in a deep scary voice, but, being the person he was, Sasuke ignored it. "I SAID PLAY WITH ME!!" Tobi tackled him to the ground and started punching him.

"What the heck Tobi!?" Sasuke tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. "Get the heck off of me!!" He shouted angrily.

"Why would I do that, Sasuke Uchiha?" Tobi said, menecingly.

"Um..please?" Sasuke normally wouldn't say please, but, Tobi was starting to scare him.

"Fine...get your training done...if you wish to live..."He got up and walked off, humming a happy tune.

"..." Sasuke got up and headed back to his room to finish his book.

_**Itachi's Part**_

Itachi walked through the halls of Orochimaru's layer. He couldn't believe that Orochimaru hasn't tried to take his body once. "Now, where's the kitchen?" He asked himself.

"Right down that hall and to your left." Itachi hadn't noticed Kabuto come up to him.

"Um...thanks?" He said, and ran off towards the kitchen.

"That kid, he...eats too much..." Kabuto smirked and walked off to go check on the next host body, which was surprisingly not Itachi.

Meanwhile Itachi was chewing on a apple and staring blankly out a window. "I wonder what Sasuke's doing right now?"

"Probabaly thinking about you..." Itachi was startled to see Orochimaru in his face when he turned his head. He was so startled that his apple came out of his mouth.

"I'm gonna...go get another apple!!" He got up to walk away, but Orochimaru grabbed his arm. "Yes?" Itachi never liked being touched by Orochimaru, it always made it feel like he was gonna rape him or something.

"You have a mission...you must go get a scroll from one of my peeps that is infiltraiting (sp?) Akatsuki, got it?"

"Yes." He replied smartly.

"That's "Yes sir"." He smiled.

"Whatever. I'll be going then." Itachi then walked off to go get ready and leave.

_**Sasuke's Part**_

Sasuke had finished his book, and was now in the kitchen eating a taco. He didn't really like tacos when he was little, but once he found out there was tomatoes on them, he got hooked. Just then the carrot-top walked in. "Yes, Mr. Carrot-top?"

"I told you 6 million (exagirating (sp?)) times already!! Don't you remember it?"

"Nope." Sasuke said plainly.

"It's Pain. Now, back to buisness. Someone is coming to take something very important to us, and there's a person in here that is working for that person who is taking the thing from us. So, I need you to find out who that person is and stop them. Okay?"

"Um, could you repeat all of it?"

"No, now go do it!"

"Yes mam, I mean dad, I mean sir!!" He ran off to go do his job.

**_Both_**

Itachi walked through the familier forest. "This brings back memories..." Itachi muttered while looking around. He looked ahead and saw the familier giant rock, but didn't see Sasori standing in front of it, instead, it was the person he least expected it to be, Sasuke. "Sasuke? What in the world are you doing here?!"

"Itachi? It was you who was coming to get the scroll?"

"Yes, but why are you working for Akatsuki?"

"None of your buisness, now, prepare to die!"

* * *

_Sorry for cliffhanger. Please review, next one will be up as soon as I get back from my trip. Byez!!_

_**-SilverMoon**_


	11. Sasuke vs Itachi

**Ch. 11: Sasuke vs. Itachi**

_This chapter is dedicated to my best friends, and my reviewers. This Chapter is _**very**_short so BEWARE!!!_

* * *

**Both**

Sasuke glared into Itachi's emotionless face. "Geez, you're such an emokid, Itachi."

"...Not as much as you are." Itachi smirked. "Oh, and Sasuke? Before we battle to the death, I'm sorry...for everything..." Itachi tried to make this as convincing as could be.

"I've heard that before..." Sasuke still didn't seem like he believed Itachi on the outside, but on the inside, he believed him, but, he didn't want to show it. "Itachi..."

"Yes?" Itachi raised one eyebrow.

"Nevermind..." Sasuke went back to glaring at him, but didn't attack, so Itachi made his first move. Sasuke barely had any time to dodge the attack that came suddenly from behind. _"He's fast!"_ Sasuke thought. He turned around and skidded to a stop. He quickly did a bunch of handsigns and started up his Chidori. "Now, you will-"

"Stop!!" This voice was deep and booming. Sasuke glanced around and saw the noise was coming from a speaker that was near the top of the rock. He glanced back at Itachi, who wasn't there. He heard a grinding noise behind him, like rock against rock. He turned around and saw Itachi standing with non-other than Madara. "Hello again Sasuke. How are you doing?" He sounded as if he was having a normal conversation with someone.

"Don't sound so casual."

"So I guess you're doing okay then." He smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see your and Itachi's battle. That's why I stopped you, now, please continue." He nudged Itachi and he stepped forward.

"Now, where were we?" Itachi said.

"I think I was about to attack you." He started up Chidori again and charged at Itachi.

"Now doesn't this seem familiar? Although, I believe I had Kisame with me." He reached for Sasuke's wrist, but Sasuke swiftly moved his arm and barely, just barely, hit Itachi on the side. "What? How? I'm faster and stronger than you!!" Itachi shouted angrily and frustratidily. (sp?)

"I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we met." Sasuke smiled, he thought he was actually finally getting Itachi to notice him.

"Hm...apparently so." Itachi grinned. He charged at Sasuke, landing a solid punch in his stomache. Sasuke and Itachi just kept throwing punches, landing them every now and then. After what seemed like hours, they both fell. Neither Sasuke nor Itachi had beat eachother. Sasuke struggled to get up.

"You h-haven't beaten me yet." He actually suceeded to get up. Itachi also stood up.

"Its useless, you can barely move." He just then felt a sharp pain in his side, and saw that he was bleeding there. It must've been from when Sasuke hit him with his Chidori.

"You can barely move too..." Sasuke struggled to stay standing, he wanted to prove himself to Itachi. He wanted Itachi to recognize his strength. But that probabaly wasn't going to happen, considering Itachi was staggering off. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I think we can stop for now, besides, its pointless to keep fighting. Goodbye for now, Sasuke." With that, Itachi left Sasuke alone. It started to rain..

"Stupid rain..." Sasuke struggled to get back to wherever he was gonna stay, thinking about the past events.

* * *

_There you have it, sorry for the late update, please review._

_**-SilverMoon**_


	12. Brother

**Ch. 12: Brother**

_Well, here it is, the last chapter of the Sasuke series. I hope you enjoy it. )_

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly in his face. "Wasn't it raining yesterday?" He grunted while sitting up in the bed, he swung his feet over the side and stood up. The door creaked open a tad and he threw a kunai in its direction, almost hitting the maid in the eye. "Sorry..." He said as he walked past her to go eat some breakfast. As he slowly made his way down the stairs he noticed the smell of cinamon (sp?) rolls, they smelt like the way his mom made them. His mouth started to water, but relucuantly he walked out of the hotel. He was greeted by bright sunlight almost blinding him, why was it so sunny? It had rained the day before that, right? He continued to walk blindly until he reached a shaded area, he sat down with his back against the tree and began to read. He read for quite a while, until something, or someone, blocked his light. "Move will you?" He said annoyedly.

"You should respect your elders." A cool, familiar voice said slyly. Sasuke looked up, almost happy to see Itachi standing before him. Why was he happy?

"Whatever..." He said saving his spot and standing up, his path being blocked by Itachi. "I said move!" He shouted angrily.

"Fine, be that way..." Itachi said smiling and stepping aside.

"Did...you just smile??"

"Maybe..." Itachi said while continuing to smile.

"S-stop!! It's scaring me..."

"What, I can't smile?" Itachi said, pretending to be hurt.

"Just, let me go." Sasuke said attempting walk past Itachi, but his attempt failed by Itachi pushing him against the tree. "What the..?" He yelped.

"You're not leaving till you hear what I have to say." Itachi said, moving his face closer to Sasuke's.

"Let me guess, you want to say you're sorry for everything." Sasuke's face reddened at the closeness of Itachi's face.

"Yeah, exactly, how'd you know?" He grinned as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke's face turned a bright and dark shade of red. Why was Itachi doing this?

"I-Itachi..." He pulled away from Itachi. "What the heck are you doing?!" He shouted, his face still red.

"Your face is red, Sasuke." Itachi smiled at Sasuke's distress.

"No its not!!" He shouted, trying to get away from Itachi.

"Yes, it is." He grinned and grabbed Sasuke by the arm.

"Rape!!" Sasuke pulled away from Itachi again, this time wacking Itachi in the face with his flailing arms.

"Sh..be quiet. Now, listen to me. I love you, I've loved you for all my life, I begged Madara to keep you alive when we killed the clan, so, please, please forgive me." He said, bringing Sasuke into a tight embrace. His eyes widened as he felt Sasuke hug him back, he was crying. "Why're you crying Sasuke? If its me, I'll leave." Itachi said, trying to get Sasuke off.

"No...don't leave me, stay." Sasuke said while pulling Itachi back into his arms.

"Sure Sasuke, I'll stay. I'll be here forever more, never to leave your side again." Itachi smiled as he felt Sasuke's tension leave.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the story from beginning to the end, if you didn't, I'm sorry. So please give one final review to this story,  
I hope you enjoyed it. :)_

**_-SilverMoon_**


End file.
